Love Me, Love You
by ShinHeeHyo
Summary: Juste un petit concentré de One Shots sur Teru et Kurosaki :)


**A/N** : **Donc alors voici ma fiction qui me permettra de publier tous mes OS sur Dengeki Daisy, intitulée "Love Me, Love You" . Ce sont des petites histoires qui sortent de ma tête sans grande importance, à vrai dire. J'ai juste encore du mal à réaliser que DD soit terminé, c'est tellement dur à supporter ! Enfin bref. Dengeki Daisy est une œuvre qui n'appartient qu'à Motomi Kyousuke, cette Déesse. Voilà voilà :D — Bonne lecture :p**

* * *

Teru Kurebayashi n'avait jamais rien eu d'une chanteuse. Ni même n'avait songé à chanter seulement pour laisser ses émotions et des sentiments s'étaler. Mais cette musique... Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs dans ses paroles qu'elle se sentait obligée de la chanter à voix haute chaque fois qu'elle passait à la télé. Elle l'avait apprise par cœur, l'avait écrite sur ses cahiers de cours, jusqu'à provoquer l'inquiétude de ses amis, sans oublier son petit ami, Tasuku Kurosaki. C'était entre autres à cause de lui que cette musique l'intriguait autant. Ce dernier avait souffert toute sa vie, mais cette chanson lui disait qu'il fallait garder espoir. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, si Kurosaki n'avait jamais rencontré le défunt frère de la lycéenne, il y aurait des chances pour que celui-ci soit mort, tout comme son frère aujourd'hui. Mort de solitude, mort de désespoir... Qui sait ? Chaque instant de bonheur lui avait été retiré lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais heureusement... Heureusement que Soîchiro les avait réunis. Ce dernier avait consacré les derniers moments de sa vie à protéger et sauver Kurosaki, jadis entre les mains de la police japonaise, chose qu'il a faite, mais avant de mourir, il la mis en contact avec sa petite sœur. Mais elle lui devait tout l'or du monde, car à l'heure actuelle, Teru ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Kurosaki. Elle l'aimait tant...

Elle était assise sur le sol du salon de l'appartement de Kurosaki, affalée sur la table, à faire ses devoirs, la télévision allumée. Son devoir d'anglais l'agaçait tellement qu'elle finit par lâcher son stylo et posa sa tête sur son bras, qui était posé sur la table. Puis elle reprit son stylo et se mit à dessiner une horloge. Pourquoi une horloge ? Elle ignorait. Au même instant, **la** musique passa sur la chaîne qu'elle regardait à la télé. Elle sifflota l'air de la musique en elle-même en ressassant tous ses souvenirs avec Kurosaki. Elle en aura traversé des choses avant que ce dernier devienne son petit ami. Beaucoup de choses. Déjà, leur rencontre : quelque peu anormale, si l'on devait la décrire en un seul mot. Teru avait involontairement brisé une vitre de son lycée et Kurosaki, qui y travaillait — et travaille encore — en tant que gardien, l'avait en quelques sortes "séquestrée" pour qu'elle puisse le dédommager. Mais alors que l'on pouvait croire que c'était le fruit du hasard, elle devait dire que c'était plutôt leur proche commun, Soichirô, qui les avait réunis au bon endroit, au bon moment. Puis les choses ont fait que son appartement fut totalement saccagé et finit par emménager chez Kurosaki. Pendant cette courte période, Teru se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du jeune adulte et tous deux se sont rapidement rapprochés. Leur relation a pris une tournure différente lorsque Kurosaki avait disparu car son identité avait été révelée — comme quoi, il était Daisy, l'ange gardien de Teru, soit-disant "meurtrier" du frère de Teru. Mais c'était pile-poil à cet instant qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient aussi associés que l'encre dans un stylo. Puis, finalement, tout était bien qui se finissait bien, Kurosaki lui avait déclaré ses sentiments le jour de son anniversaire. Sentiments évidemment réciproques.

"Encore à chantonner cette stupide musique ?", fit une voix derrière la lycéenne.

Teru se leva d'un bond et remarqua Kurosaki, tête accoudée sur le dossier du canapé, d'un air las, à regarder la télévision. Il semblait agacé par la musique. _Peut-être parce qu'il sait ce qu'elle représente... _Le blond prit place sur le canapé et tapa la tête de sa petite amie :

"Au lieu de marmonner une chanson aussi stupide fais tes devoirs"

L'adolescente tourna sa tête, génée, en faisant la mue et croisa ses bras en regardant du côté de la porte.

"Elle n'est pas stupide !... Sois chauve, Kurosaki", rappliqua-t-elle.

Kurosaki se mit à sourire et pouffa. S'il y avait une chose qu'il adorait faire, c'était taquiner sa précieuse princesse. Il adorait la voir rougir, car c'était une expression que lui seul était capable de voir. Il était conscient combien la jeune fille l'aimait et rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

* * *

Le soir même, Teru s'allongea dans le lit de Kurosaki — il dormait dans le salon — et se mit à chanter en murmurant le refrain de la musique. Elle l'avait entendue pour la première fois la veille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa mémoire, quoi qu'elle fasse. Et puis, quelque part, elle la rendait heureuse. De son côté, Kurosaki, installé tranquillement dans le sofa, regardait la télévision. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand chose, comme d'habitude. Il soupira. Il pris la télécommande de la télévision dans sa main et zappa, jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne de musique. Et il tomba sur la musique que n'arrêtait pas d'écouter Teru. À dire vrai, il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Il connaissait l'air grâce à Teru, mais n'avait jamais entendu les paroles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il comprit de quoi les paroles consistaient. Tout en l'écoutant, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le cahier d'anglais de Teru : il ouvrit et vit une page entièrement dédiée à la chanson. Il put y lire :

"_'Faut toujours garder espoir, quoi qu'il arrive !_

_Jamais ne dire "jamais" et avancer._

_Que crois-tu qu'il se serait arrivé si jamais je ne t'avais pas retrouvé ?_

_Ne t'avises pas de lire ça, je sais que t'aimes bien fouiller dans mes affaires._

_Sois chauve !"_

Un sourire éclaircit son visage. Teru était unique. Vraiment unique. Il regarda la fin du clip puis éteigna la télévision avant de refermer le cahier et de se diriger vers sa chambre. La lampe était éteinte, ce qui voulait dire que Teru dormait. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que Teru vivait officiellement chez Kurosaki, il avait donc appris à la connaître, surtout qu'elle avait eu la chance de vivre chez lui quelques temps plus tôt aussi. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les volets, du coup, il y avait encore la lumière de la Lune qui éclaircissait la pièce. Kurosaki s'assit sur le sol et contempla le visage de la fille qu'il aimait tant. Elle souriait, et serrait contre elle quelque chose... Son téléphone. C'était là qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et qu'elle écoutait encore la musique. Kurosaki s'interrogea : est-ce qu'elle dormait vraiment ? _Bah, peu importe. _Il posa sa main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à coller son front au sien. Il était chaud. Kurosaki se sentait mieux dès que la jeune fille était à ses côtés. Teru ouvrit ses yeux. Effectivement, elle ne dormait pas. Elle retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

"Kurosaki ?"

Il ouvrit ses yeux sans pour autant changer de position. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Teru pouvait sentir son souffle chaud tellement il était près d'elle. Puis il se recula, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et encercler la taille de Teru, qui était encore allongée.

"Désolé", déclara-t-il, un peu géné. "Je t'ai réveillée"

"Pas du tout", répondit la brune. "J'écoutais cette 'stupide musique' en fait. J'aime vraiment cette chanson ! Les paroles sont profondes—"

"—ah oui, à ce propos, j'ai cru comprendre ça en lisant ton cahier tout à l'heure", affirma-t-il, en riant.

Teru se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds, puis se leva d'un bond, sans pour autant quitter l'emprise que son petit ami avait sur elle.

"J'y crois pas, tu l'as vraiment lu ! Raaaaaaaah, j'espère que tu seras chauve demain !"

Kurosaki rit de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, Teru demanda à Kurosaki s'il pouvait rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Cela arrivait souvent — si ce n'est pas tous les soirs — mais elle adorait ces moments-là, lorsqu'il était aussi près d'elle. Au début, se comporter de la sorte avec lui la gênait énormément, mais elle se rendit compte qu'être "petite amie" n'était pas un rôle. C'était seulement un mot pour définir notre comportement avec la personne que nous aimions. Kurosaki s'allongea à ses côtés et Teru posa sa tête sur son bras. Elle remit ses écouteurs, mais cette fois-ci se mit à chanter :

_"Believe that time is always forever_

_And I'll always be here_

_Believe it 'til the end_

_I won't go away_

_And won't say never_

_It doesn't have to be friend_

_You can keep it 'til the end"_

Teru avait la larme facile. Elle souria puis une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Kurosaki, qui la regardait, essuya sa larme et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux reflétaient tout son amour pour lui, ainsi que toute sa joie, son bonheur... Il ne put résister et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était loin d'être la première fois maintenant, alors Teru s'était habituée au goût des lèvres de Kurosaki. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être dans un rêve dans ces moments-là. Leurs lèvres collées, chacun cherchait la main de l'autre — l'un des écouteurs de Teru tomba sur le lit et Kurosaki put entendre la musique. Elle mis ses doigts entre les siens, puis se décala en riant timidement. Kurosaki, quant à lui, souriait, comme toujours, avec un regard qui pourrait faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Il l'embrassa sur son front et lâcha sa main.

"Allez, dors Teru. Il est tard", murmura-t-il.

Teru se réfugia sous la couverture, que Kurosaki remonta jusqu'au menton de la jeune fille, puis caressa ses cheveux. Il partit fermer les volets, et posa une ultime baiser sur le front de sa princesse, avant de placer ses écouteurs et son portable à côté d'elle. Il sortit de la chambre et s'assit sur le canapé. Teru avait bien raison, cette musique avait quelque chose de particulier.

* * *

**Alors, pour un premier chapitre ? :D**

**La musique en elle-même : ONE OK ROCK - Clock Strikes : watch?v=6YZlFdTIdzM**


End file.
